


A Lesson in Flutes

by PulchritudinousPetrichor



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, 世界一初恋
Genre: Cleaning rod, M/M, Spanking, Unrealistic Sex, multiple insertions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulchritudinousPetrichor/pseuds/PulchritudinousPetrichor
Summary: Takano fucks Ritsu with a flute. That pretty much sums it up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my friend who helped me edit this. You know who you are.

    Work has really been stressing me out. Authors turning in manuscripts way passed the due date and co-workers fighting over stupid shit. It gets tiring. Because of that Yokozawa said I should find a stress reliever. To which I replied sex, but he rejected that idea immediately in honor of helping a fellow uke. At the end of the conversation, I decided to get a flute. At least it’s somewhat connected to what I first suggested.

     I started practicing in my free time at parks or deserted places. I wouldn't want to disturb the neighbors. Though when it pours, I decided I wouldn’t play at home, but I was itching to play after such a tiring day at work. I tried to be quiet, but I tended to be loud to hit high notes. About a minute in the song, someone starts pounding on my door.

      I hesitantly put down my flute and open the door. The first word I hear from the flute practice session interrupter was, “Shut up! The thunder doesn't even block out your horrid playing! What are you even playing? The flute?!” The person was Ritsu. I didn't reply. “Oh my god! That's hilarious! But I need to work so keep it down!” He turned to leave, but my voice called him back.

     The thunder and rain got even louder to point where I had to shout to be heard. “Is it because the flute is a ‘girl’s instrument?” He looked like a scared sheep. “Come inside and I'll show you what a flute can do.” I pulled him inside with a predatory glare. I dragged him to the couch with my flute. “Have a seat,” I said darkly. He quickly took a seat. I picked up my flute and played half of a song then stopped. I glanced in the mouth piece and said, “Looks like I need to clean the spit out.”

      I took out my metal cleaning rod, threaded the cloth on, and inserted it into the head piece. Slowly thrusting the rod into the flute. I took it out and felt the tip. “It’s _so_ wet.” Ritsu was in an uncomfortable position with his leg crossed over his other leg, hiding his crotch. “What a dirty boy. Getting a hard on by watching me clean my flute. Since you're so dirty, I should cleanse you of your dirtiness. Come here.”

      He was going to make a run for it, but I pinned him down. “Let me go, Takano-san!” He thrashed his arms around.

      “You're not getting away this time.” I grinded down on his crotch. “You been giving me such a _hard_ time at work.” You need to be taught a lesson.” I flipped him over and smacked his ass with my cleaning rod.

       “Takano-san! Stop! It hurts!” He yelled while I continued to swat at his ass.

       “I know. It's supposed to,” I replied coolly. I took off his pants and started to spank again.

       “I don't like this!” He screamed and cried.

       “Your body is telling me otherwise.” I grazed one of his hard nipples with my hand. He whimpered a bit. I full on pinched them and he moaned loudly. Hopefully the rain covered his moan from getting to the neighbors. I switched hands, cleaning on his nipple and hand on his ass. I moved the cleaning rod over his nipple, so the hole would catch on it and flick it back.

       I reached under the couch to grab a bottle of lube. I spread it on the cleaning rod and slowly penetrated Ritsu with it. I poked his prostate with the tip of the rod multiple times. “Is it thick enough?”

       “No! Please, Saga-Senpai! Something bigger.” He was too far in the land of pleasure to realize what he was saying.  

        “Be more specific,” I commanded.

        “Saga-Senpai’s cock! I want in me!” He said in between breaths and moans.

        “Who’s Saga-Senpai? The other person here than you is me, Takano Masamune! You must be cheating on me and for that I simply can't give you what you want...But suppose I can give you something bigger…” I took out the cleaning rod and positioned my flute at his pink entrance.

         “NO! I want you! Takano-san!”

         “It's too late to fix your mistake. You just have to take the punishment.” In a swift motion I jabbed it deep into his asshole. The rim fluttered against the keys.

      “Ah~ it’s so deep. Takano-san! I feel it rubbing against my walls!”

       “Call me Masamune.”

       “Masamune, it feels so good. Hah~”

       “I didn't even start to move it.” I twisted it lazily.

       “Eeek~” He squeaked as a ridge pressed into his prostate. “More!!!” I smirked and quickly pushed the flute deeper. The accommodating to the stretch as it went out and in. The rim of his asshole was pressing the keys as it passed through.

       “It's like your needy hole is trying to play. Silly hole, you can't play without knowing the fingering.” I inserted two fingers next to the flute. He moans suddenly crescendoed. “It seemed this isn't fingering for a flute...Oh! I remember!”

        I yanked most of the flute out. He whined at the lost of sensation, but a shushed him kindly. I pressed down one of the keys of the end. “This is G. I think it's important to learn one at a time. And since we got the fingering down, I think it's time to blow.” I swallowed his cute dick in one go. His moans crescendoed to a fortissimo.

      “Masamune! Move the--” I sucked on his tip. “AH~ The flute! Move the flute.”

      I moved off of his cock. “No, we’re still learning G.”

      “But I want to learn C!” he yelled.

      “High or low?”

      “I don't know!!”

     I smirked even more. “High, it is then.” I retracted the flute so that only the mouthpiece was in.

      “No! Fill me up! Low C!” I jerked the whole flute back in and ate his dick again. “I'm gonna--AH~ CUM!!!!!” I ripped the flute out from him and let go of his dick. “Why?!”

      “Not yet. We haven't gotten the the main course.” I lubed up my cock and positioned it at his opening. “Ready?” Without a response a pistoned in at a fast pace.

      “Masamune, you're so warm!” His insides were clenching on me like he didn't want to let go.

       “ I don't think you're completely full, Ritsu.” I snatched up the cleaning rod and entered it in at once.

       “C-cold!”

      “Even with this I don't think you're hole is fully satisfied.” I picked up the flute again and thrust it in. His moans turned staccato with the movements.

      “Hah~~~” I impaled him with the flute at a different pace than I was going. It was still hot from being in Ritsu.

     I moved one hand up to twist his nipples and I sucked on his other one. “Can I cum?” He asked.

     His walls tightened up. “Cum.” His cum splashed like a fountain and I quickly followed after him. I shot my load deep into the depth of his cave. I rode us through our orgasm and then pulled out everything. Copious amounts out cum leaked out of his gaping hole.

     “Bath or sleep?”

     “Sleep.”

    

~~The Next Morning~~

    Ritsu opened his eyes and saw me staring back at him. “My butt is really sore, you know?”

    “I know.”

    “The things I do for you and your kinks…”

    “But you loved it.”

    “I know.”


End file.
